Tori's Big Time Experiment
by ALBrooks14
Summary: What happens when Camille decides to transfer to Hollywood Arts? Tori tries something new, that's what! Rated M for lesbian actions. Don't like, don't read. CamillexTori.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, or Big Time Rush.**

**A/N: So the reason I wrote this fic is because I was watching Zoey 101 the other day and there was an episode where Lola ate peanuts that had been in Quinn's mouth, and my mind working the way it did...well this fic is the result. Enjoy! Rated M, for obvious reasons.**

Tori didn't know how it had happened, but there she was laying next to Camille, naked, in Trina's bed no less!

This morning had started as normal as possible at Hollywood Arts. The only odd thing for Tori, besides Cat's rant about her brother eating all their toothpaste, was that Lane asked her if she would give a prospective student a tour of the school. Lane explained that the girl, Camille Roberts, was attending another performing arts school in LA, Palm Woods School, but she was looking for a transfer. Tori said she didn't mind, and Lane took Tori to his office to meet Camille.

"Hey, I'm Tori Vega." Tori said, shaking the girl's hand. She took in her apperance too. The long brown hair flowing on to the smooth pale shoulders, the round well formed breasts...Woah, Tori thought to herself. I mean sure she had wondered what it would be like to be with a girl, but to be thinking about how nice Camille's breasts looked was a bit much for her to handle.

"I'm Camille. Nice to meet you Tori. You are going to be showing me around?" Camille questioned, also taking in the younger Vega's apperance. Camille, unlike Tori, had been with another girl, and honestly enjoyed it. She liked Tori's slim form, and she was interested to get to know the younger girl.

"Yeah, I just have to go tell Sikowitz..." Tori began.

"Oh don't worry about it Tori, I already informed all of your teachers that you won't be in class today." Lane said, using a large amount of lotion on his hands.

"Ok. Well let's go then Camille." Tori said, holding the door open for the older girl.

Tori showed Camille all over the school. She showed the the Sidewalk Cafe, the blackbox, the various decorated lockers and the gym. It was around lunch time that Camille decided she wanted to make her move.

"Well this tour has been great, but you know what I want to see?" Camille said, smiling at Tori.

Tori looked at the perfect smile, and felt wary as she said, "What's that?"

"I want to see your house. I think the school is great, but if we are going to be friends, and I hope we are, I want to see how you live." Camille said, lightly brushing Tori's arm with her pale hand, causing goosebumps to erupt on the darker girl's skin. Tori had a feeling where this might lead, but she was curious about this brown-haired girl and decided to take her to the Vega's house. 

Camille pulled her car into the Vega's driveway and both girls got out and Tori unlocked the door to her house. Camille briefly looked around the house, as Tori sat down on the couch. But Camille didn't look around long, before her eyes were on the girl sitting down.

Camille walked over, sat very close to Tori, and whispered, with her breath warm on Tori's neck, "You have a nice house. When will your family be home?" The fair skinned girl slowly ran her hand up Tori's thigh, causing a rush of sensation to Tori's lower regions. Camille's warm breath on Tori's neck wasn't helping the feeling now forming between her legs.

"M-my parent's are out of town for the week, and my sister T-trina is going to a party right after school." Tori stuttered as Camille's hand brushed the smooth skin of her stomach.

Camille gentely bit Tori's earlobe, earning a squeak from the now very nervous and very horny younger girl, and then she said, "Good, so that means we have plenty of time to get to know each other." Camille then began kissing on Tori's neck, causing the half-latina girl to moan softly, before pulling away a bit.

Tori looked at Camille, who was now smilling. "I...I've never been with a girl before." Tori said shyly.

Camille smilled again before peeling off her own tank top to reveal perfectly rounded, pale globes of flesh, which Tori couldn't keep her eyes off of. Camille saw the slow build of lust in Tori's eyes, and decided to try and push her over the edge with a little show. She unbuttoned her jeans, and slowly slid them down to the floor revealing a pair of black lace panties. Tori swallowed hard, seeing how fit and tone Camille's legs were, the smoothness of her pale stomach, her breasts heaving as she slid her hand into the panties and began rubbing her own clit.

Tori felt the cotton of her pink panties getting wetter by the second, as Camille lay herself down on the other couch and start rubbing her budding nipples while clearly sliding fingers into her wet core. Tori felt her mouth start to water, then suddenly dry, as Camille pulled the lace panties down, exposing her wet center.

The fair-skinned actress could see Tori's eyes working over her body, and she liked it. She kept working two fingers in and out of her wet womanhood. Tori, not realzing it was happening, had pulled of her shirt and bra, and jeans and was also fingering herself, watching Camille. The older girl smiled at the pink cotton panties Tori was wearing, and deciding that this show had lasted long enough, walked over and pulled them off. She was suprised to see that the darker skinned girl had slid three fingers inside her core. Camille brushed her tongue over Tori's clit, causing Tori to scream outloud.

Camille raised and eyebrow as Tori pulled her three, now wet fingers out. "I..." Tori began, but Camille knew what Tori was going to say, and cut her short by slowly sliding her tongue into Tori's wet core.

"Virgin or not, you are going to enjoy tonight." Camille said, using a manicured nail to rub Tori's clit, while furiously working her tongue in and out of Tori. All the younger Vega girl could do to keep herself from jumping off the couch from the pleasure was to grab a handful of brown hair.

Camille's chocolate eyes flicked up to Tori's pleasure filled face and knew she now had the half-latina girl where she wanted her. She used her thumbs and index fingers to pinch the younger girls clit and right nipple. The moan that Tori screamed out aroused Camille more than she had ever been. Tori, having never felt anything like what Camille was doing, orgasmed instantly.

"Now that we have the first one out of the way, let's have some fun." Camille said, walking over and sitting on the kitchen table, and wagging her finger at Tori, who stumbled over and knelt in front of the pale, glistening lips in front of her. As Tori slowly, but confidently started licking the lips in front of her, Camille bit her lower lip, and tried, unsuccessfully, to bite back a moan. Tori realized what she was doing was right and kept flicking her tongue up and down Camillie's slit, as she also gave attention to her clit and nipple, as Camille had done earlier. Camille's back arched off the kitchen table as Tori sped up and slowed down her attention of Camille's various sensitive areas. Tori felt Camille's orgasm coming, and quickly began rubbing her clit and nipples faster, until finally Camille let out a moan to rival Tori's. Camille's juices flowed into Tori's waiting mouth and the slender girl stood up and kissed Camille hard.

Camille struggled to control her breath, but was able to pant out, "Let's go up to your sister's room. Doesn't she give you a hard time? It'll be fun, we can both finish at the same time." Tori looked aprehensive but led Camille to the stairs anyways.

They opened the door to Trina's room and before Tori could get used to the new bright color her crazy sister had painted her room, Camille had bent her over the bed and slipped two fingers into Tori's slit. Tori glanced back and couldn't control her body. As Camille began to work her fingers in and out, Tori bucked back onto Camille's hand, and reached her hands back and began to fondle Camille's breasts.

The two girls laid down next to one another on the bed, and began slowly working their fingers in and out of each other's wet cores. As they both started working towards orgasm, they sped up, flicking their clits as they worked more fingers in. Tori started sucking on Camille's larger breasts, while Camile rubbed Tori's smaller, tan globes. Both girls quickly reached their orgasm, and as they reached the edge, they both moaned each other's names.

"Oh Tori, don't stop!" Camille said.

"God, Camille!" Tori shouted as both girls rushed over the edge.

As they both started coming down from the sex-fueled high, they slowly licked each others fingers, enjoying the final acts.

"I can't believe..." Tori couldn't even put into words her feelings.

"We should do it again sometime." Camille said, draping a pale, toned thigh across Tori, and slowly falling asleep.

Tori couldn't believe how great that afternoon had been, and she was hoping that when she and Camille woke up, the night would be just as fun.

**A/N: So I hope everyone enjoyed this piece of smut. It actually took two days to write, so any reviews are appreciated. This story, unlike my other recent one-shot, will most likely not be expanded, unless I run out of other projects to work on. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
